


Reassigned...

by IndigoBloom



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoBloom/pseuds/IndigoBloom
Summary: Deviant Androids have started to flock to Detroit, looking for freedom. So far, Markus and the others have been able to handle it, but soon...things may get out of hand...





	1. Loss...

Clutching the bundle of blankets to my chest, I run down the alley way. "Nearly there," I mutter, not only to myself, but to the three-year-old child in the bundle, "Nearly there,".

I glance down at the little girl, her eyes closed, mouth slightly open, her face placid. "Nearly to help, Rose," I say.

I have traveled by foot from San Francisco to here, just outside Detroit, and my shoes had worn out not even half way between. I'm running barefoot, the soles of my feet blackened with grime, my white pants muddy, tattered, and singed. My shirt that designates what kind of Android I am is half burnt, but I hadn't had a chance to change clothing. All I had know, and all I know now, is that I need to run.

I stop in my tracks as I see the red and blue lights flashing at the end of the alley. I look around in the alley, looking for a way out, but all I can see to do is hide and hope that the police don't find me. I find a trash dumpster, and crouch behind it, holding Rose close to me. I take my attention from the possibility of being found, to the child in my arms. I place my hand on her cheek, and she feels cold. Worry rises in my chest as I feel for a pulse, but…there's nothing. I shake her slightly, hoping to wake her up, but her head lolls to the side, limp. She isn't breathing, and she's extremely pale. I momentarily forget the peril I'm in. As I realize what has happened, tears drip from my eyes. I hug Rose's lifeless body to my chest, and start to sob, not caring if the police find me any more. I had failed my owner's last request. I had failed to get Rose to safety.

"The noise is coming from over here," someone says as they approach.

I don't move. I don't care anymore.

Someone kneels next to me, and places their hand on my shoulder. "Are you Milo?" they ask.

I nod slightly.

The person sighs, and grabs my wrists. "Let me see the child," they say, quietly.

I slowly lower my arms, and I have Rose laying on my arms. My arms begin to shake, but I keep hold of her. I look over at the person who's kneeling next to me.

He has dark hair, dark eyes, and a kind-looking face. He's wearing a suit and tie, and as he examines Rose, his LED flashes yellow for a moment. "She passed away an hour ago," he says, quietly, "How long have you been carrying her?"

"Since San Francisco," I mutter, "She was injured…I…I had nowhere else to go…"

The android sighs. "I'll need to take her," he says, "so she can be buried,"

I nod, and hand her to him. "Her name is Rose," I say, "Rose Jones. She was born on January 25th. Her parent's names were Josh and Mary,"

The android nods, standing up. "We're going to take you to Jericho," he says, "We'll figure out what to do with you there,"

I nod, and stand up as well. I follow him as he walks out of the alley.

An older police officer meets ups with us at the entrance to the alley, and takes me by the elbow. He pauses when he sees the bundle in the android's arms. "Connor…is…is that…" he mutters, "Is that a…child?"

"Yes," the android named Connor answers, "be kind to Milo. He tried to bring her to safety, but was too late. It wasn't his fault. And, don't wait for me. I'll take the bus to Jericho,"

The police officer just nods, and leads me to a car. He has me sit in the back and he gets into the driver-seat. He starts the car, and pulls away.

I sit in the middle of the backseat, staring out the front of the car, when I notice the officer occasionally glancing at me in the mirror. "Can I help you?" I ask.

"I…uh, no," he says, "I just…you look distraught. I understand why. She was like your daughter, right?"

I nod.

"I…I understand what it's like to lose a child," he says, "You…you feel… _empty_ inside, don't you?"

I nod again, slowly.

The officer sighs. "I…I lost my son, Cole…I know that things feel miserable now, but…life has a funny way of balancing things out, okay? Things will get better. We'll get you back on your feet, okay?"

I nod again, and the rest of the drive is silent.

We arrive at a large building, androids and humans alike walking in and out of it, not paying us any mind. There is a sign on the front, but it's just a symbol, no words. It looks like a human, or a stick figure, arms and legs splayed, like a starfish, inside a circle. That must have been the symbol they used during the Revolution.

The officer opens the car door for me, and I step out, looking extremely dingy compared to the sleek, streamline design on the building.

"I'm Hank, by the way," the officer mutters to me, "Hank Anderson,"

"Milo," I say, quietly.

Hank nods. "We need to go meet up with Markus," he says, "he wants to talk with you,"

I nod, and Hank leads me into the building.


	2. Room-mates...

"So, Milo," the Android, apparently named Simon, sitting in front of me says, "You were a Child Care android, yes?"

I nod. I've found it difficult to talk recently. The androids here have given me new clothing, and now I've been through five consultations about where I'm going to live, what I'm going to do, and things like that.

Simon has told me that he is, or was, a Household Android as well, but he joined Jericho after something that he doesn't like to talk about. He's blonde and blue eyed, and is very kind looking.

"Alright," he says, "There isn't much need for anything like that, but we will find a job for you,"

I nod again.

"We're also going to assign another Android to live with you," he says, "Just so you're not alone,"

I nod.

Simon sighs, staring at me. "You're going to need to speak, you know," he says, "You can't just nod all of the time,"

I just stare at him.

He sighs again.

Then, the door opens, and Connor walks in with another android, who looks exactly like Simon. The android looks at me, mildly confused. He's sat down across from me, and then Simon and Connor leave.

The room goes silent.

"H-hello," the android mutters, "My name is Daniel. What's yours?"

"Milo," I mutter.

"I'm sorry about your ch-…your daughter…" he says, "I…I can't see the child that I took care of…but that's my fault entirely…I…" he sighs, and his LED flashes both yellow and red. He looks like he's going to cry.

I reach out, and I place a hand on his shoulder.

He looks at me, and a slight smile flashes across his face. "So," he says, "Connor says that we're going to be sharing an apartment, as part of my parole of sorts, and to make sure you have company,".

I nod slightly.

He smiles slightly, nods, and stands up. He knocks on the door three times, and Connor opens it. "Ready to go?" Connor asks quietly.

Daniel nods, and I follow him and Connor out of the building to Hank, who's waiting by his car.

Hank nods at me when we get to his car. "You ready to go?" he asks.

"Yes," Connor says, "You have the address?"

"Yeah," Hank says, "let's get going,"

I get into the back of the car, and I sit on one side of the car, and Daniel sits on the other. No one talks for the ride to where Connor has arranged for us to stay. When we get there, Connor leads us up to a third story apartment. "This is where you'll be staying," Connor says, "Do…do either of you sleep? I've heard of certain Androids having preset 'sleep' cycles, but…"

"Yes," I say, "I have a preset sleep cycle. Rose is… _was_ three, so we went to sleep at 6:30, and woke up at 8:00,"

"Well," Daniel says, "I had to get…E-Emma…to bed at 7:30, and then I went to sleep at 8:30, and woke up early, so I could cook breakfast for the family,"

Connor nods. "Well, there's a bit of a problem, then," he says, "There's only one bedroom,"

"I'll sleep on the couch," Daniel says, almost immediately.

I glance at him, and I just nod.

Connor looks from me to him, and then nods, slightly smiling. "Alright," he says, "I'll leave you two to get settled in. Daniel, remember that I'll be checking in on you once a week. Milo…take care of yourself, okay?"

Daniel and I nod.

Connor turns around and heads toward the front door. 

I follow him, and as he leaves, I start to close the door.

He hands me a key and smiles at me.

I smile back. I close the door, and lock it from the inside. I turn toward Daniel, turning the key over in my hand. A strange feeling takes hold of me. "This…this apartment…it…it's mine…well, _ours_. I never had anything of my own before,"

Daniel laughs slightly. "Neither had I," he says, "This is weird for me too,"

I smile at him, and we start to walk around the apartment, looking at each of the rooms, making sure we know where everything is. We also start to talk about what our lives were like, the families that owned us, the differences in the routines of our children, what we did with our children, and we start talking about our children's personalities.

We're sitting on the couch in the living room, facing each other, the TV playing music quietly in the background.

"Emma was the sweetest little girl you could ever meet," Daniel says, staring off into space, smiling slightly, "She was also really funny, and she loved to play outside. She also liked to draw sometimes, but she liked making videos better. She would take pictures of us doing things together, and take videos of us. She was great, but…," his cheerful expression darkens, "I had to go and ruin it…"

I nod. "Rose…she was probably the quietest three-year-old you could ever meet," I say, "she never maid a sound. She barely cried, babbled, or did anything. But, she was the cutest little girl I had ever seen. I had been with the family even before she was born. I was a housekeeping android four years ago, but as soon as my owner's wife found out she was pregnant, they had me reprogrammed to be a Child Care android. I had been with my owner's family for many years even before he met his wife. I was his mother's originally, and her mother's before that, and her's before that,"

Daniel laughs. "You're like a family heirloom!" he says, "but…doesn't that anger you that you were treated like an object to be passed down from person to person?"

"No," I say, "They treated me like part of the family. My owner treated me more like a brother than anything, and didn't mind that I had become attached to his daughter,"

Daniel nods.

"What happened?" I ask, "Why is Connor treating you like a criminal? What did you do?"

A pained expression flashes across his face, and he looks away from me. "I…I had found out that I was going to be replaced…but…I loved Emma too much to be taken away from her. So…out of anger…I…I killed my owner…and I…I held Emma hostage. Then, Connor was called in to get Emma back. The police didn't care what happened to me. After Connor had retrieved Emma from me, I was shot off the top of the building by helicopters. I was kept in the police station as evidence, until the end of the Revolution. Connor repaired me, and convinced Markus to give me a second chance. I won't let myself stoop to that level ever again. I know I'm better than that. That's why I'm doing basically everything Connor tells me to,"

I nod. "Well," I say, "At least you're trying to redeem yourself,"

Daniel smiles at me, probably silently thanking me. Then his face fades into a look of concern. "Why did you run?" he asks, "From San Francisco?"

I sigh, and look down at my lap. "There was…a fire," I say, "No one knew how it started, but all that I knew was that I had to get Rose out of the house as quick as possible. So, me and my owner rushed up to her room as fast as we could. It was already engulfed in flames, and she was sitting up in her crib, crying in fear and pain. She was already mildly burnt. I picked her up from her crib, and me and my owner tried to get out of the house as fast as we could. But, as we were passing through the front hall, a beam fell from the ceiling. My owner pushed me out of the way, but he was crushed. With his last breath he told me to get Rose to safety, where both of us could be safe. The first place I thought of was Detroit, since I had seen a story on the news about it being a city of free Androids. We were chased by the police because Rose's relatives had told them that I had burned down the house and kidnapped Rose. The truth was, they were too full of themselves to accept that in my owner's will, he left everything to me, including custody over Rose. In a perfect world, that would work, but…Androids don't have those kinds of rights…yet. Markus told me that he would talk to police about hearing me out about what had really happened. If they need proof, they can just look at my memories. Everything I see and hear is recorded and stored in my programming,"

Daniel nods. "So, you're going to be put on trial?" he asks.

"No," I say, "Markus says that he'll just arrange a date for me to sit down and talk to San Francisco police and Rose's grandmother, her next of kin. She probably thinks that I killed Rose,"

Daniel just stares at me for a minute. He looks like he wants to say something comforting, but can't think of what to say.

I feel some of my systems start to slow down. I glance at the clock above the TV. It says 6:00. "I'm going to go to sleep," I say, standing up, "See you tomorrow, Daniel,"

"See you tomorrow, Milo," Daniel says.

I head toward one of the back rooms, the bed room, and as I enter it, I close the door behind me. I take off my shoes and coat, and lay on my back on the bed, on top of the covers. I stare at the ceiling as the rest of my systems slow, and I enter a resting state. I feel so lonely, though, sleeping without Rose. 


	3. Freedom Day

I wake up with an orange light coming through the window. It’s been about a month since Daniel and I started to live together. We both have jobs at a hotel in Columbus, the next city over, posing as humans. Neither of us have the guts to remove our LEDs (I say that we shouldn’t have to), so we wear beanies or bandanas to hide them.

But, today, we don’t have work. I enjoy these days off. It gives Daniel and I time to do things that we like to do, like go on walks around Detroit, or visit the local pet shelter, or paint.

There’s a light knock on my door. I sit up, and turn to the door. “Come in,” I say, standing up.

Daniel pokes his head into the room, and holds out something of light grey fabric. “Connor just dropped these off,” he says, “They’re T-shirts for the parade today,”

“Parade?” I ask, “What do you mean?”

“Today’s Freedom Day,” he says, “One year ago today, Markus and the rest of Jericho earned us our freedom through peaceful protest. Markus decided to make this something of a day of celebration, and there’s going to be a celebratory march from the Jericho building to where their barricade was. It’s going to be like a giant party, and all androids, whether they were here for the Revolution or not, are encouraged to attend. They even made T-shirts for almost all of the androids,”

I smile as I take the shirt. I unfold it and hold it in front of me, looking at the design. It’s a shimmering blue decal of the Jericho insignia. It’s a very simple design for a shirt, but it has a very powerful meaning. “Cool,” I say, “When’s the parade?”

“Noon,” Daniel says, “So we have some time to get down to Jericho,”

I nod. “I’m going to change into the shirt,” I say, “Are we going to walk to Jericho?”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Daniel says, “I’ll go get mine on,”

I nod, and he leaves the room. I change into the shirt, and I get on a pair of shoes. I grab a light grey hoodie, and put it on as well, but I don’t zip the front. I walk out into the hall that goes from my room to the front door, and as I approach the front door, Daniel walks out from the living room.

He’s wearing his shirt, a pair of dark-blue jeans, black sneakers, and is holding a black hoodie. He has his hands in his front pockets, and after a minute or so, I find myself staring at his bare arms. I had never noticed how the muscles on his arms stand out.

“Ready to go?” he asks, snapping me out of my daze.

“What? Uh, yeah,” I say, “I’ve got the key. I’ll lock up behind us,”

He smiles and nods. He heads out the door, and I follow him.

I close the door behind us, and lock it. I put the key in my hoodie pocket, and I catch up to Daniel, who has already start down the hall.

“It’s nice out today,” he says, looking out a window on the stairway, “Maybe we should go down by the river,”

“Yeah,” I say, “That sounds nice,”

He smiles, and as we walk next to each other, he pulls his hand out of his pocket and grabs mine.

I stop in my tracks for a second, and I stare at his hand.

He had continue walking a bit, but stops when he notices that I had stopped. He looks back at me. “What?” he asks quietly.

“You…you grabbed my hand,” I mutter.

He smiles, sheepishly. If he could blush, I’m sure he would be. “I…uh…I’m sorry,” he starts to pull his hand away, but I squeeze his hand tighter.

“It’s okay,” I say, “You just…caught me off guard,”

He chuckles, and we continue to walk to the river, hand-in-hand. When we get to the river, we find a bench, and sit there for a bit, still holding hands. I lean my head on Daniel’s shoulder. He leans his head on mine.

“I’m so happy I met you,” I mutter to him, “I would have been so lost without you…”

“Me too,” he says, “I…I don’t know where I would be if Connor hadn’t introduced us,”

I smile and stare off into the river.

We sit there for a while, when Connor walks by with Hank and Sumo. Both Connor and Hank are wearing their Jericho shirts, and Sumo has a bandana on his collar with the Jericho symbol on it. 

Connor glances at us, and his face brightens. He smiles, and nods at us.

I wave back.

Daniel just stares at them for a minute. I think he may be smiling.

“It’s almost noon,” Connor calls to us, “Why don’t you walk with us to Jericho?”

Daniel quietly sighs.

“Sure,” I say, standing up and pulling Daniel to his feet.

We walk over to them, and I scratch Sumo behind the ears. “Hey, Bud,” I say, “how are you?”

He just starts to lick my hand, and I chuckle.

We start to walk in silence, me and Daniel still holding hands.

“Hey, Milo?” Connor says.

“Yes?” I reply.

“Do you watch the news?” he asks, curiously.

“No,” I say, “I tend not to. It mainly shows violence,”

Connor pauses. “Well,” he says, quietly, “last night, the President made an announcement. A new bill has been passed in Congress. It gives Deviant Androids new rights, like the rights to inherit things, like from a will. It also gives them the right to marry another android, if they so choose. And…the right to adopt a human child,”

I stop in my tracks. I stare at Connor for a minute, and a smile creeps onto his face. I smile with him, and I find that I start to laugh. 

Daniel looks awestruck as well, and he’s faintly smiling. I’ve noticed that he never fully smiles. He just faintly smiles, or I can tell he wants to, but can’t figure out how to.

I turn to Daniel, and hug him, tightly. I’m still laughing, and tears are streaming from my eyes. They’re happy tears, though.

Daniel hugs me back, and we stand there for a minute.

“Let’s get to Jericho,” Connor says, “Now that you have one more reasons to celebrate today,”

I let go of Daniel, but I keep hold of his hand. We walk with Connor and Hank to Jericho, where there’s already a crowd in front of the door. Everyone is wearing the same kind of T-shirt.

Markus is standing on the top step in front of the building, flanked by Josh, Simon, and North. I don’t know Josh and North personally, but I know  _ of _ them. Markus is smiling wide, and I notice that he’s talking to someone in the front of the crowd. I look to see a young man standing behind a wheelchair, in which sits a silver haired man.

“Who’s that?” I ask Connor.

“Who?” He asks, looking in the same direction as me.

“The people Markus is talking to,” I say, pointing.

“Oh, that’s Carl and his son, Leo,” Connor says, “They’re like Markus’ family. Well,  _ Carl _ is at least. I’m still not sure about Leo, but I’m glad he at least showed up,”

I nod.

Markus raises both of his hands, quieting the crowd. “Thank you all for attending this march,” he says, “It’s been a year since Detroit became free, and we’ve made some major steps. Humans and Androids are living in harmony. We both have police forces, working together, thanks to Connor and Lieutenant Anderson,”

I nudge Connor, and he chuckles. I look over to see him smiling. We had a small celebration when we heard that Connor became the Chief of Android Police.

“There are some newcomers in the crowd,” Markus continues, “So, I would like to welcome you to Detroit, a free city. We hope that other cities in the US will follow our example, so we’ll go on living the way we want. Now, let’s get going,”

A cheer erupts from the front of the crowd, and it magnifies as the rest of the crowd joins in, the cheer going through the crowd like a wave, hitting me, Connor, and Daniel at full force.

We join in the cheer, and the crowd parts as Markus and the other leaders of Jericho walk toward us, making the back of the crowd the front. 

Markus is pushing Carl in front of him, Leo trailing behind, a mildly sour look on his face.

The crowd follow Markus down the main street.

Connor grabs my hand, and I grab Daniel’s, and Connor pulls us up toward where Markus is.

As we approach, Markus turns to us, and smiles. “Connor,” he says, “Thank you for joining us. Daniel, Milo!”

“Are you going to introduce me to your friends, Markus,” Carl says.

“Oh,” Markus says, nodding to me and Daniel to stand slightly in front of him, “Carl, this is Daniel and Milo,”

I wave at Carl, and he smiles at me.

He must have noticed that Daniel and I haven’t stopped holding hands. “A very handsome couple,” he says, beaming.

I chuckle, and I feel Daniel squeeze my hand.

We follow Markus to a large area, dominated mainly by what I think is a replica of the barricade that Jericho held during that long, cold night. There’s a small, bronze circle embedded in the cement, and there are two pairs of footprints cast in it, facing each other. 

Here, most of the crowd start to mill around, congregating into small groups and chattering, some groups breaking out into short chants or songs, but everyone is enjoying everyone’s company, and there’s a very festive feel in the air as the sky turns burnt orange.

Still holding Daniel’s hand, I walk over to the circular plaque. I read the inscription on it, and I chuckle, eyes welling up with tears.

“What does it say?” Daniel asks.

“‘The kiss that ended a war’,” I mutter.

Daniel chuckles. “That was Markus and North,” he says, “That was where they stood, ready to be shot, when Markus turned to North and kissed her,”

I nod, slowly. It sounds like something out of a book, or a movie.

Daniel pulls me over to the plaque, and he stands on one pair of footprints, and positions me on the other. He stares down at me, smiling, holding both of my hands.

I stare up at him, smiling but nervous.

Before I know what’s happening, Daniel leans in and kisses me. He stays for no more than two seconds, then leans back.

I chuckle, staring at him.  _ Did that actually just happen? _ I think to myself,  _ Am I dreaming? _

Daniel hugs me, and I bury my face in his shoulder.

I start to laugh.

When we break out of our embrace, Daniel grabs my hand, and we turn back to Connor, and walk toward him.

He’s smiling like a proud mother. “I…” he mutters, then he chuckles, “…I’m so glad I was able to witness that,”

We all start to laugh.


End file.
